Bundle of Joy
by fyd818
Summary: Sequel to “The Wedding.” Two years later. . . RononTeyla plus baby fluff!


Disclaimer: I don't own "Stargate: Atlantis" and I don't claim to

Disclaimer: I don't own "Stargate: Atlantis" and I don't claim to. (If I did, Teyla and Ronon would be happily married with half-a-dozen kids by now.) I am making no monetary gain from this, it is meant for entertainment purposes only.

Summary: Sequel to "The Wedding." Two years later. . . RononTeyla plus baby fluff!

Rating: K+

Warnings: If fluff and babies scare you. . . LOL

Pairing: Ronon/Teyla

Title: _Bundle of Joy_

Author: fyd818

Part 1/1

Dedication: To **Bugginkrd**, who requested this sequel. Thank you so much for putting this idea in my head!

Author's note: Originally "The Wedding" was going to be a one-shot. But then Bugginkrd left me a review asking for a sequel, perhaps with Ronon and Teyla's baby. So, you know me – I had to write it. I hope you enjoy, and thank you for reading!

"**Bundle of Joy"**

_fyd818_

My first trimester, I was sick. A lot.

My second trimester, I was very tired, and I slept. A lot.

Now, in my final trimester, I could not sleep. I knew it heralded the coming days, full of early-morning feedings and a crying baby, but I was still so incredibly happy. I knew the lost sleep would be worth it.

I lay in the night quiet, my hands resting peacefully on the mound of my stomach. Any day now I would go into labor, and the small life inside me would at last greet the big, scary world awaiting him.

"Teyla?" The voice was quiet and hoarse – unexpected but not unwelcome – in the darkness. My husband's hand – large, rough, and warm – settled over mine.

Had he been awake all this time? Regardless, I felt deeply glad he was now. "Yes, my love?" I turned my head to face him. A shaft of moonlight falling between a gap in the drapes shone across his eyes and the top of his head: two bright green spots of light that seemed to be independent from the moonlight, framed by his dreadlocked hair. His gaze was serious, intent. I wonder what thoughts are running through his mind.

"Do you – I mean – am I—" He stopped and drew in a deep breath. A troubled expression darkened his eyes; he looked away. "You're going to be an awesome mother, Teyla."

Somewhere in that stumbling speech, I understood exactly what he meant to say. I swallowed back the lump in my throat. Extracting one of my hands from his, I reached out to place it against his face. I gently forced him to look at me again as I spoke. "Ronon, you are going to be a _good_ father. There is no other man I want more as my husband, or the father of the child I carry."

I felt his hand quiver, just a little, before he tightened it on mine for steadiness. "Teyla, I have done so many things wrong in my life. It's so hard to believe I even deserve _you_ – let alone this child. What if I'm not good enough? What if I do something wrong, and he hates me later?"

He looked so young and vulnerable, and, for the first time in as long as I'd known him, _scared_. Of all the Wraith he'd faced in battle, of all the times he'd come so close to death and defied it, of all the _good_ he'd done in his life, and he was afraid he wasn't going to be enough for our child? I understood his concerns, in a way, but it also saddened me to know he felt like this. "Ronon. You are a good man. I trust you unequivocally with my life, with our baby's life. I will not say you can do no wrong – I cannot say that honestly, for we all do wrong in our lives, no one is perfect – but you are a strong warrior, proud and honorable. You love me, you love this child, and we love you. Have you not felt him move in me at the sound of your voice? He recognizes you as his father, and I know he will be as excited to meet you as I am for you to meet him."

Ronon stroked his thumb across my hand, then paused when it encountered my marriage bracelet. "I'm still scared," he admitted quietly.

The sheer emotion in those words, and what it must have cost him to admit that (even to me, his wife) brought tears to my eyes. "I am, as well," I whispered. "So many things could go wrong during the birth. We live in a galaxy of danger, where in the blink of an eye entire worlds are destroyed. . ."

Ronon smiled at me a little and squeezed my hand. "But our child has us. And a whole city full of people who will protect him, now and when he's grown." He shifted slightly so he could rest his head on my stomach. "Hear that, my child? I will try as hard as I can to be the best father I can be for you."

I closed my eyes to hold in my tears of joy. I rested one hand on my husband's head, and the other on my stomach. At Ronon's words, our child stirred and kicked slightly. And somehow, I knew the baby had understood Ronon's words and was thanking him.

And two days later, when I sat in the warm, loving, sheltered arms of my husband and held the small bundle of our daughter in my arms, I knew somehow we'd make it.

_**-The End-**_


End file.
